And an Eavesdropper Makes Three
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After Shauntal and Grimsley wake their sleepy colleague Caitlin up for the umpteenth night in a row, she has to take action.


"What happens next?" Grimsley asked eagerly through gritted teeth, his head pushing back against the bed and making his shoulders lift up. A gloved hand lay beneath his half-unbuttoned shirt, pressing into his chest, the fingers clutching at the skin desperately. He was on edge, awaiting every impassioned, ragged word from Shauntal's lips. She sat in his lap, riding him loudly and furiously, the only thing louder than her rise and fall being the story she spun amidst moaned words. His hand was on her upper thigh, clutching at the hem of her skirt and pressing into the pantyhose, while the other cradled her round breast, holding it with more care than her thigh but enough force that it made her back arch just a little bit more for the effort.

"_The sommeliers' recklessness was only fully realized when they hit the bed. Not spitting the wine back out after tasting was intentional, but going bar-hopping afterwards in their nice clothes hadn't been, and both were far more liquored up than they intended to be. Burgundy could tell just how far over the line they had gone by how strong his hands were on her, by how even clothed his hips were already pounding against hers with the sort of aggression he rarely let out._

"_Everything Cilan did was kept beneath a veneer of proper grace and composure. He never showed his anger or his annoyance in any overt ways, never expressed emotions the way they probably should have been. With more alcohol in his system than was any sort of wise though, that mask shattered on the ground. Burgundy had always irritated him, and even when they began to date he found her sometimes grating; she stole his catchphrase and acted as obnoxious as possible. They were not going to make sweet, delicate love after a night of enjoying fine wines. They were going to fuck with reckless abandon and he was going to make her feel the depth of his frustration._"

Every word the purple-haired writer spoke was treated with passion. She made love to words with her mouth, caressing them with her tongue and making them twist around her lips, in much the same way she would her boyfriend's shaft when presented the chance. In many ways, she loved words as much as she did Grimsley, although they didn't leave her feeling full like he did, didn't touch her all over like he did, didn't have radiant blue eyes for her to lose herself in like he did. They were her lover, only spared from being called a sordid affair by the fact Grimsley encouraged it. He loved to hear the words, loved to watch her mouth form every one of them and hear them moaned from atop him or whispered into his ear. Even muffled by her tightened legs as he buried his head between them and ate her out, they were the sweetest thing he heard.

She stopped the story, throwing her head back and letting out a moan that rumbled deeply in her throat. She bared it for him largely on purpose, entertaining the tired old vampire joke that still gave her a chuckle every time she looked at the smug aristocrat. The words were getting to him, as was Grimsley's penis buried inside of her, buried to the hilt every time she came down onto his lap. The perfect marriage of pleasures was when she romanced the words as he took her. Sometimes she didn't; sometimes it would be rough and she'd be tied to something and her mouth would be too full of him to speak. Other times she merely lay against him, his fingers slowly touching her fleetingly, barely more than teasing, and she was free to compose. This was their happy medium; passionate sex with erotica flowing freely.

"_He muttered some unsavoury words as he undid his pants, his upper body pressed hard to her, forcing her deeper into the hotel mattress. She shouldn't have liked it, how forcefully he held her or how vulgar he was. She too was a victim of the alcohol though, and she wanted him to claim her, no matter how hard, no matter how rough. When his hands came up and pulled too hard on her hair and his body shifted upward, his shaft dragging up along her vest, she knew what was coming, knew that it would be like no other time she had ever done it, but all she could do was rub her legs together and let him __violate her as angrily as he wanted_."

Letting out a hard groan, Grimsley's hips pushed up against hers on the way down, making her shout out in surprise. It was so loud that their new Purrloin, Paige, jumped off the desk and brought a bunch of books crashing to the floor. They didn't stop though, didn't even acknowledge that the stray they'd taken in a few weeks earlier had messed anything up. They were too far gone to care, too focused on reaching their beautiful prize together.

"_With each strong thrust into her mouth, Cilan grunted loudly. The hand not clutching her hair slammed against the wall, using it for leverage so that he could facefuck her harder. Something animalistic was tearing its way out of him and every last ounce of fury was squarely put onto the C-class Pokemon Connaisseuse. They had always teased each other, hidden their romance beneath belligerence and sexual tension that maybe his brothers should have picked up on. Never, though, had they taken that to the bedroom. To feel her lips tight around his shaft as it forced its way deeper unceremoniously was a new feeling, a new high that-_oh, Grimsley! Yes, keep pushing up, oh!"

Again, she threw her head back, unable to finish her sentence. She clutched his chest harder, and when her head came back everything arched forward and she leaned over him, her glasses slipping down her nose. She was too absorbed to care, though. Enraptured, she continued to scream in loving-

"Enough!"

The word echoed in their minds at once, layered and ethereal. Everything they did stopped at once and they looked at each other in confusion. As they pieced it together, she climbed off of him and reached for a blanket to cover up her bared upper body. Grimsley didn't, merely pulling himself up so that he sat against the headboard, not even attempting to hide his dick from their visitor.

Standing in the doorway of Shauntal's bedroom was Caitlin, looking about as frustrated as she ever did, which meant to say her face almost formed something resembling an expression. She wore her a flowing, pale pink nightgown that emphasized her slight frame. Light, golden blond hair that was longer than she was hovered up around her waist, tied up by sheer pink bows and held up with psychic powers.

"I'm sorry," Shauntal said, flustered, sitting on the edge of the bed with a black blanket hastily wrapped around her. She looked down a little and off to the side, pushing her glasses up. "I didn't know we'd gotten so loud."

"I'm not," Grimsley said with a smirk, his leg tilted a little, willingly putting himself on display. "That was marvellous. If I smoked after sex I'd be trying to fit a whole pack in my mouth." He looked down, then back to Caitlin. "Say, I have a bet going with Shaunty. How many cigarettes thick do you think m-"

"Grimsley!" Shauntal snapped, turning back at him furious. "Not the time."

"There's never a time with you, dear."

"You did indeed wake me up," Caitlin said, interrupting the lovers, this time with her real voice. "Unfortunately, we share a wall, and it's regrettable that in moving in to the same apartment you chose this one rather than Grimsley's."

"It was bigger," he shrugged. "And Marshall's working out was too noise for her to work with."

"I see. So my sleep is more important than your erotica."

Shauntal shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm really sorry about it, we're try to keep it down."

"You're better off talking to Alder about getting the apartment soundproofed."

In frustration, Shauntal grabbed a pillow and tossed it toward her boyfriend's exposed, slick crotch, trying to cover it up and tell him to quit being himself around the sleepy psychic their sex had disturbed. She knew that unlocking the door to her apartment with her mind was not by any means the extent of her powers. "She doesn't want to hear it, now cover up and stop coming onto her."

Grimsley chuckled a little. "You're so typical, Shaunty. Why do you think she's here, then? She could have just told us with her mind, like she did, from her bedroom, not broken into your apartment in the middle of sex. For someone who contrives so many situations for people to fuck, you can be pretty oblivious."

"He's right," Caitlin said, cutting Shauntal off before she was about to get very mad at him for being so assuming. "Our proximity every night has not only had effects on my sleep. When you aren't having sex, you're writing sex. Residual psychic energy and emotional run-off has bled over the walls a great deal, and the most pronounced effect it's had has been giving me more sexual arousal than I'm used to suppressing. Not at all helpful are the stories you've written about me, the images of which are very vivid in my mind. I can only hope that Grimsley is not actually a vampire."

Shauntal buried her head in the bed in shame at the mention of that, hitting the bed with a clenched fist. She'd apologize, but she knew Caitlin was reading her thoughts and understood how embarrassed it all made her and how sorry she was.

Stepping forward, Caitlin lifted the pillow off of Grimsley's crotch, following it up by loosening Shauntal's hold on the blanket so that it slipped off of her breasts. "I know neither of you would have any objections to a threesome, and I do have a need to relieve myself of this libido matter. So, shall we?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," he smirked, leaning forward and grabbing the shoulder of his visible flustered and confused girlfriend. "Come on Shaunty, there's a story in here. Stop burying your cute face away and enjoy the threesome."

"I couldn't write myself a more interesting life," she laughed as Caitlin sat on the side of the bed. "Sure Cait, we'll do this to make it up for you. And hey, you might even like it enough to try it again some time."

"We shall see," she said, climbing a little closer to Grimsley, grasping his shaft with a delicate, small hand, the other finding his cheek. "This is how it is done, I believe." She leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as she slowly stroked him,

Shauntal shifted over so that she was beside the psychic and a little bit behind, tugging at the hem of her nightie. The writer wasn't the curviest woman in the world, but Caitlin certainly made her feel like it. She ran a hand along one of the bare legs, absolutely certain her thigh had never seen the light of day, even through a window. It was soft to the touch, and her fingers slid along it gently, reaching to her panties. What Caitlin wore always intrigued her, and she was unsurprised to find very modest, normal white panties meet her fingers. It wasn't the answer that would have made her mind race with a thousand new revelations, but it did fit. She slipped her fingers down the band, finding the inexperienced girl's hairless slit and rubbing it gently.

Grimsley merely smirked and settled against the headboard again with the sort of smug expression he carried with him more often than his wallet. The Frontier Brain-turned-elite closed her dark blue eyes gently and pressed her lips to his in a way that screamed of inexperience in some ways and in others said she knew exactly what she was doing. Blond bangs framed her frame, making it look angelic and sweet and innocent and every other word that Grimsley took a pleasure in perverting, or at least convincing himself he did. The hand pumping his shaft had much the same strange dissonance, like a virgin who had become so familiar with porn or his girlfriend's writing that she understood the basics and the mechanics, but lacked any of the subtleties that came with experience. She didn't have the best handle on it, and with it so slick with Shauntal's fluids, her hand slipped a few times.

Reaching into his mind and knowing that he was indeed enjoying her eager attempt at pleasuring him, Caitlin gained a little bit of courage. Just a bit. The hand on his cheek drifted down from his sharply featured face, running along the side of his ragged and half-undone shirt until it met the other and the stroked him in unison. Shauntal's fingers seemed precise in ways her own occasional attempts weren't, well versed in how to manipulate a vagina and capable of sending waves of pleasure through her that felt far better than what her efforts brought. The ghost trainer's lips drifted toward her shoulder and neck, smothering the skin in light kisses and whispering encouraging words into her ear.

"Don't worry, he doesn't react to most things, you're doing fine." "It feels so soft and puffy." "I can't wait to get this night gown off of you." The sentences were erratic, coming without pattern or timing, merely spilling out of her lips whenever they left her skin long enough to form a complete sentence. Shauntal was enjoying the newcomer to their bed almost enough that she didn't care about the sex being interrupted or how close she was to orgasm before Caitlin burst in. It was always an enjoyable experience to share someone with Grimsley, to work together in bringing someone the pleasure they enjoyed together nightly. Caitlin had always been someone she'd wanted to do 'research' with, but she seemed so withdrawn and distant that she never acted on things. To have the blonde in her bed, a single hooked finger slipping into her tight folds as she stroked Grimsley, was the sort of fantasy that drove her writer side mad.

Every motion of Caitlin's hands seemed careful and precise, the same as the motion before it. The two very sexual elites touching her brought on emotional run-off in more forceful degrees than she'd expected. On the bright side, the physical contact and lust made it so much easier to reach into their minds and find what she needed. She knew she didn't have any of the refined technique and that it was something she couldn't learn merely by reading a mind, but she was able to pull the basics out of them. Grimsley seemed to realize it, his thoughts giving her directions on how to proceed. Shauntal was less focused, her mind writing the story of what happened as it did, beneath the words the undeniable scratching of pen on paper. Hearing Shauntal's impassioned voice go on about how wonderful she smelled and how adorable she looked uneasily stroking the dark-type trainer off turned Caitlin on more. She had never paid Shauntal's stories too much mind, even the ones that involved her, but hearing them like that almost made her a fan.

Eventually, the nightgown came off, revealing her very slight, soft body, looking so delicate in the dim lighting of the room. She wore only her panties, breasts so close to being non-entities that she thought support useless. Shauntal leaned back a little to take it all in, and purred in appreciation. Grimsley merely smirked, leaning back a bit harder against the headboard. His eyes traced along her outline, and his lips parted a little. She felt exposed beneath their eyes, but somehow not embarrassed or ashamed of it. They were welcoming of her nudity in a way that didn't feel particularly perverted. Their actions may have been plenty perverted, but it didn't bleed over into their thoughts or how they looked at her. That made her feel safer, made her more willing to proceed.

Shauntal shifted on the bed so that she was behind Caitlin, peeling the glove off of the hand that hadn't been bared a few hours earlier, and brushed her small breasts. "Let me help you," she said softly into the psychic's ear. "I promise I won't go hard, or let him."

Nodding slowly, she wiggled back a little, Shauntal doing the same, so that she could lean down over his crotch properly. She did so, Shauntal coming down with her, the gentle hands and nimble fingers lovingly caressing her as she gave his shaft a lick. It wasn't an awkward or apprehensive lick, and she didn't look up at him hoping he liked it. She knew he did. Her hand grasped the sticky-slick base and stroked it again as she gave another lick, this time the taste of both elites she lay between apparent to her tongue. On the third, she began to move her head to the side and lick other places, and on a hunch, lifted her rear into the air for Shauntal.

The writer took the opportunity, getting behind Caitlin and bringing the panties down her twiggy legs. She leaned in to look at the hairless slit, pressing her finger to her sensitive clit and eliciting a vulnerable, high-pitched little noise. She did it again, smiling to herself as she found a way to make the stoic psychic react to something. One hand was still in her panties, two fingers beneath the band and holding to her calf. She took a glance at Caitlin's rear, and was a little sad that it was an unremarkable as it was before leaning her head in to lick at the girl's folds.

Grimsley groaned in appreciation as Caitlin's lips wrapped around his head and she began to experiment with him. It was apparent that all of this was so new and foreign to her that she wanted to take every second she could to feel things out and bask in every second of what may be a one-night thing. He brushed the backs of his fingers to her face, pushing some hair out of it, overall treating her lovingly, like a delicate princess. He understood that this wasn't Shauntal, who was experienced long before he found her and capable of getting very, very rough. Caitlin may well break if he pushed the slightest bit. Instead, he'd give her affection and be gentle, enjoying his time with her and ensuring she did as well.

A little shiver ran up Caitlin's back and she wiggled her hips a little, inadvertently grinding against Shauntal's tongue in the process. Her lips pushed a little further and she felt Grimsley's tip push into her mouth. On both ends, odd sensations prevailed and her head spun a little where it rarely had before. Of all the things that she had kept her cool through, this was the one that felled her. Maybe it was just all of the lust and emotions pouring off her colleagues, too strong for her to fight. The voice of reason in her said said otherwise though, insisting that she was enjoying it of her own accord, and that their interference was a non-issue. Just a touch deeper she sank, accepting this was bringing her pleasure, that maybe she shouldn't treat it clinically and instead enjoy things.

"_The psychic's folds tasted fresh to the purple-haired vixen, previously untouched by another, ripe for her to indulge in. The usual thoughts ran through her mind of whether she was naturally hairless, or it was effort. She could certainly feel no razor-sharp stubs as her fingers explored every inch of the brave new world before her, so if she did shave, she did a marvellous job._

"_She sank the finger in slowly, feeling around with trepidation. As much as her mind told her to make her moan, throw her head back in delight or devour Grimsley's shaft in a burning, feral display of passion, she restrained herself. Once she was certain she could handle it, fingerfucking her colleague would indeed be a treat, but if she handled Caitlin with care, it would increase the odds of that treat ever being fully realized. Her right hand was still holding the bony leg, index and middle fingers trapped beneath the band of the simple, modest panties, It felt right to her, felt like the hands belong there as opposed to anywhere else on the pale, virgin frontier that was hers to claim."_

Between the words and all of the vivid images Grimsley had of sitting her in his lap, caressing her as she rose and fell on his shaft and Shauntal's tongue explored every last inch of her flesh, her decision was difficult. Reluctantly, she severed the mental ties, the words and images and voices and scratching simply gone in an instant. If she was to experience it, she would do everything herself, not based on what their fantasies wanted her to do. She wanted to live in the moment.

The first decision that came was to give Shauntal a clearer path to her. She rolled over, lying on her side with her hair settling onto Grimsley's thigh, his shaft still poised in front of her, but her vagina now on display for Shauntal. Her upper leg drew back and parted, giving the writer an opening she gladly took. Fingers parted her pussy lips and the tongue slid into her, making her whimper a little as she bobbed her head slowly on Grimsley's impressive manhood. Perhaps, if she was going to do have sex like this, it was for the best that she did it with two caring, experienced people she was comfortable with, who could lovingly grant her pleasures otherwise far out of her reach. The motion of her hand and her head along Grimsley's cock, now wet with the assorted fluids of two women, quickened a little bit as she grew a bit more confident and willing to throw herself out there.

Giving a little chuckle undeniably more playful than cruel, Grimsley reached down with the hand not stroking her cheek and toyed with her hair. There was a lot of it, so much that it fell down the bed to the floor, and he worried briefly that Paige may try to climb it. Thankfully, she wasn't anywhere to be found, and he could redirect his attention to the sight before him. Seeing the psychic, her sparkling, almost ghostly blue eyes looking up at him as she gave him her very first blowjob, was certainly enthralling, but only part of the picture. He looked further, to his bespectacled love, her purple bob cut buried between the slender legs of the girl, dutifully eating her out. Taken together, it was a sight far more enticing than the blowjob alone.

It was unfortunate, then, when Caitlin's next whim was to slide him off before she had really gone far enough for his liking. She kisses his tip, then stroked Shauntal's hair lovingly, angling herself so that she sat. "Come, kiss me."

Shauntal didn't hesitate, pulling her head from the girl's legs and finding her lips. With Caitlin as short as she was, it didn't take much effort to lean up high enough to kiss her. Her hands wrapped around the girl and, as she sat upright, she pulled Caitlin into her lap. She could taste Grimsley's shaft and her own juices in the elite's mouth, and likewise her own was heavy with Caitlin's flavour. Neither minded in the slightest, though. Caitlin's small hands grasped the sides of Shauntal's breasts, rubbing the skin as a smile broke across her lips.

Just as she was about to ask what was so funny, she felt something. It was something she had always written about but never experienced herself. A feeling of fullness in her pussy, not like hard flesh or cold plastic, but a bizarre, ethereal force that seemed to contour around her insides, a strange tingling sensation against her sensitive passage. A moan tore at her lips as it pulled back and she almost followed it, even if she was pressed tight against Caitlin. "Yes," was the only word she could fully vocalize.

The one thing that Caitlin had pulled from Shauntal's fantasies that she intended to bring out had been one that always intrigued her as well. A solid object made of psychic power used as a sex toy. Whenever Shauntal wrote of psychics, it featured prominently, and whenever she fantasized about Caitlin it appeared as well. She decided to run with it, part of that 'living in the moment' thing she was so dead set on. As it pulled out of Shauntal, it pushed deeper into her, making her groan as well as she latched with hunger onto the ghost trainer's lips.

While Grimsley had no qualms about his topless girlfriend sitting a blonde waif in her lip and kissing her as they enjoyed a psychic dildo, he had been left twice now without release, and there was a limit to his patience. He cleared his throat, hoping to be heard above their mutual moaning and the sloppy kiss. "Excuse me, but I'm still-" He stopped, his body pressed hard to the bed by what felt like a massive hand. His rigid, slick cock was suddenly enveloped by psychic energy, rubbing it from top to bottom in one motion. No hand job had ever worked his entire length at once-he'd never met someone with hands big enough-but this left him so completely tended to that his first instinct was to buck against it, despite the force pushing him back.

"Usually I'm the one doing the binding," he remarked, though it was a rare occasion where his words broke slightly and his smarmy demeanour let show what lay beneath. He didn't speak any further, knowing that he could not draw so much as a roll of the eyes from the two women caught up in each other, thankful that Caitlin had at least thrown him a bone.

"Are you okay?" Shauntal asked, seeing how Caitlin winced every time the psy-dildo pushed into her. "If you're hurt, we can stop."

"I'm fine. This is normal, and I have a good handle on blocking pain. It's best this is dealt with now, so that I'm ready for Grimsley."

The writer nodded, wrapping her arms tight around Caitlin and planting soft, reassuring kisses on her lips and cheeks. Her hips were far less restrained and reassuring though, pushing against Caitlin's a bit too hard and a bit too strongly, showing how desperate she was to relieve herself. She was in the same boat as Grimsley-her body had not taken well to being interrupted, and her frustrations got the better of her a bit too much. That she was indulging in what always seemed like a distant fantasy only made things sweeter. Caitlin wasn't a very experienced kisser, playing it almost too safe for Shauntal's liking, but she didn't push or provoke, letting her go at her own pace as much as her body would allow.

"_Indulging in the sweetest of fantasies threw her into throes of excitement. The complete fullness that came from the bundle of psychic energy, contorting to every little crease and corner of her folds as fluidly as water, was a sensation that she held to desperately, knowing it would never come again. Hearing short, happy whimpers sounding off in her mouth as the psychic's lips parted for her was a strange thrill as well_

"_She wondered how tormenting the entire process must have been for her, listening every night to the raucous, unrepentant noise of their intense lovemaking, of pleasure-torn screams and oftentimes motions so powerful that the bed frame rocked, striking the wall in repeated, steady knocks that went in time with the powerful thrusts into her. Perhaps the psychic trainer had indulged before, in privacy, if only to gain some relief and turn the thoughtless, selfish pleasures the couple found into something she __could bear through. Did it leave her lonely? Did she well up with longing as her fingers plunged into her with trepidation and clumsiness? Perhaps she imagined someone to help her, coming slowly to desire another so that she too may enjoy the nightly rapture her colleagues threw themselves into with such recklessness that she'd grown envious of._"

Soon, their bared bodies grinded furiously, Caitlin joining into the motion as the pain she'd pushed away subsided and a growing physical need struck her. She still hardly understood it fully, but it was too loud for her to ignore. Mimicking the motion of Shauntal's hips, the two met on each motion, and instead of pulling out of one and into the other, it retreated and returned to both simultaneously. It made their kisses heavier, synchronized their sounds and the little motions they made. There were fingers in her vast hair and lips heavy on hers and a warm body she was pulled tight against. Her small frame seemed to tremble a little, her fingers pressing into the soft flesh of Shauntal's bosom harder, though not hard enough to be painful. Just hard enough to feel desperate and in need.

Caitlin broke their kiss and looked over at Grimsley. He lay, his eyes closed, hips rolling as he thrust against the bundle of psychic energy tending to him. She felt ready, or at least ready as she was going to be, to take him. Dispelling both constructs with a wave of her head, she broke the kiss with Shauntal. "I am ready now." She took Shauntal's hand in one of hers, the other reaching over for Grimsley's. "I do not know how you wish to do this, however."

Shauntal smirked, leaning in close and kissing her bare shoulder. "Don't worry, I think Grimsley and I have the exact same thing in mind. Don't we?"

"Of course we do, darling." He slipped down the bed, pulling the pillow with him so that there was distance between where his head lay and the headboard. His body spread out, erect cock at attention and looking far bigger than it did when he sat and it was against his leg. It made Caitlin a bit more nervous, but they both seemed so reassuring that she went for it anyway, throwing her last bit of caution to the wind. She pulled herself from Shauntal's lap and went over to him, climbing into his, grasping his shaft and pressing the tip to her now slick opening, taking in a heavy breath.

His hands went to her hips, rubbing them softly. He nodded slowly and said, "It's okay. You'll be on top, so you don't have to move any faster than you want to." One hand drifted up her side, fingers light on her skin as they dragged, until it was as high up as his arm could go, and the knuckles brushed softly against her. "I won't push."

"He won't do any work, is what he means." Shauntal came up behind Caitlin, kissing her neck and reaching down, toying with the waif's clit. "He's content lying there and watching, but I'm letting him off the hook that easily."

Caitlin almost gave a chuckle as she lowered herself half an inch onto him, drawing in a sharp breath and shutting her eyes. Shauntal kept a hand on her shoulder as she went around them, one knee pressing into the pillow right beside Grimsley's head. She couldn't see, but she knew precisely what Shauntal was doing, and was glad she wouldn't be left out or instead devote herself to helping her get off. All three of them would be enjoy to enjoy it, which was what she wanted more than anything at that point. Well, maybe not more than anything. She rose up, then came a bit further down his shaft. The feeling of him inside her was completely different than Shauntal's fingers or her dildo construct had been. It was warmer, bigger, and solid. A bit of her juices trickled down the side and he throbbed inside her, catching her off guard and making her go a bit further down involuntarily.

As she did that, Shauntal straddled Grimsley's head, flipping up the skirt so that his face disappeared beneath it and her sopping wet vagina over his face. It wasn't hard, assuming some sort of dominant position or depriving him of air. She faced Caitlin, watching her eagerly as she went deeper. Her hand returned to the girl's clit, rubbing it slowly but firmly to help her along. Her hips worked in slow circles, grinding against his tongue as she started him off.

He may not have been able to lie back and enjoy things, but Grimsley didn't mind too much that he had to work for it. If eating Shauntal out were a problem, he wouldn't have spent so many nights with his head between her legs, after all. Or used it as a surprise some mornings to wake her up to a good start. He was good at what he did, and set out to get his lover off as well. One hand still held Caitlin's thigh firmly, but the other came to his mouth, a hooked finger sinking into her, rubbing firmly back and forth against the upper wall of her vagina. That was where he always got her; where he knew he could touch her to make her dance on his tongue.

Caitlin was far enough down his shaft for her motions to constitute as 'sex' instead of merely 'penetration'. Her face had grown red a little bit and her usually constant, steady breathing started to lose its flawlessness. She reached over, seizing Shauntal's hand and intertwining their fingers tightly, holding onto it as she started to move a little faster. This was sex, that concept that always amused her without thinking about it too hard. It was less painful than she expected and far, far more pleasurable to boot. Her head tilted to the side a little bit as she came down. She was tight, and his penis filled her up rather nicely-not enough to where it was uncomfortable, but certainly to the point where she couldn't hold her composure any longer.

She leaned forward, attempting to kiss Shauntal. She was too short though, but did come perfectly eye-level to her breasts, which had started to heave a little bit as she rocked on her boyfriend's face. She grasped one with her free hand, bringing it to her lips and giving the hardened nipple a lick. Seeing the writer shudder, her shoulders rolling and her chest being pushed forward made Caitlin do it again. Her lips closed around the flesh, tongue working slow circles around the nipple before she tried to suck on it. That made the purple-haired trainer even more emphatic, so she continued.

Pressing their intertwined hand against Caitlin's clit and grinding against it with her knuckle in the same steady rhythm as she saw them fuck, she put her free hand on her head, spidery fingers losing themselves in the thick blond mane. Slowly control slipped, and as she was wont to do, she slipped back into her usual habit.

"_Writhing atop the charmer's tongue, she eagerly encouraged the younger girl to lavish her bountiful, heaving bosom with her mouth. Seemingly having thrown everything to the wind, she put her all into it, and the writer could hardly remember the last time a girl was able to work her breasts so deftly. Inviting her in had not been a mistake in the slightest, and to her crass boyfriend she was thankful. The fact that three fingers pumped into her and his tongue tended to her clitoris with devotion certainly helped her get over her shock at his actions earlier._

"_She could see the virgin slip deeper, so much of him in her now that both were clearly reaching levels of pleasure that they'd hoped to. It was a surprise that so much of him was buried in her, that she could take him without pain, but watching his thick cock disappear into the very skinny girl was such a spectacle that she could hardly be brought to care or question it. Both her partners seemed high on the moment, and it was hardly fair that she be left rooted in reality_."

Had Grimsley not eagerly lapped at his girlfriend's dripping core, he would have given her some choice words about her claim of being rooted in 'reality'. He thought better of it though, indeed lost in the moment and unwilling to spoil it in any way. He was fascinated by the stark differences in Shauntal grinding against his tongue with the same speed and fervour she always did, and Caitlin, who even building up to a good speed was slower than he was used to. It deepened the contrast between the two and, oddly enough, made the sex more enjoyable, albeit leaving him a touch disoriented.

He was finally to the hilt inside of her. She was trembling; a moaning, writhing mess licking and sucking and kissing all over Shauntal's boobs as she rode him with what to her was intense speed. Their tandem hands, guided by Shauntal, had stopped moving in rhythm with her slow motions and now just rubbed it without regard for her bounces. Her primary concern was merely in throwing herself to the wind and greeting nirvana with opens arms. The feeling was too sweet, too perfect, for her to ever deny herself again. "More," she moaned into Shauntal's cleavage, clutching at her hip as her frantic oral performance stopped and she just buried her head between the breasts, throwing everything into bouncing on Grimsley's dick in frantic anticipation.

Shauntal writhed on his tongue, moving faster than she was but not getting nearly the same coverage. He was gifted with his mouth though, and she was in much the same dazed, lust-drunk state. She could tell he was as well by how hard he clutched at her ass and tried to pull her down closer to his thirsty lips. It would be the sort of perfect storybook finish that threesomes always had in her stories, just the way she liked them.

It was a surprise to her, then, when she came first. She shivered, stretching out and throwing her head back, shouting in ecstasy as he continued to lick at her spasming inner walls. She held tightly onto Caitlin's head and her hand, her pussy leaking onto his agile tongue as she slowed down. By the time Caitlin came, she had already reached her peak and was on her way down, planting a soft kiss on the blonde head as she followed suit. Hers was louder though, more intense and less restrained as new feelings surged through her, leaving trails of burning nerves in their wake. Her vagina clenched down hard on Grimsley, and with a heavy, uncontrollable roll of his hips up against her, he came inside of her, groaning into Shauntal's thigh.

They disentangled rather quickly, although nobody could tell how or who did what. All they knew was that at some point soon after they came, they were lying in bed, the breathless Caitlin in the middle, the couple each holding a hand as they lay beside her and smiled.

"That was rather unexpected," Caitlin panted. "But, not at all unwanted."

"Of course you liked it," Grimsley chuckled in his deep, vaguely accented voice. "It's impossible for any girl to not enjoy me."

Shauntal rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue with him, instead cuddling up against Caitlin.

"I take back what I said previously. You may both be as loud as you like."


End file.
